1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a smart phone data verification system and more specifically it relates to a system and method for data verification using a smart phone which verifies data and biometric identity information using only locally stored biometric information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Mobile devices such as smart phones are increasingly including biometric scanners such as fingerprint scanners in their hardware. Additionally, larger proportions of our population utilize such mobile devices on a day-to-day basis. However, mobile devices have, as of yet, not become standard for use in verifying data information to replace various identification cards and the like which are traditionally carried in a wallet or purse.
Thus, individuals in present times are still using antiquated methods of verification which are too commonly susceptible to counterfeit (i.e. identity theft through social security number theft). The slow rate of adoption of these new technologies may stem from the individual's reluctance to have biometric information stored on a third party server, particularly in light of the potential for misuse of that information by third parties.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved system and method for data verification using a smart phone which verifies data and biometric identity information using only locally stored biometric information.